


Entrance

by Potato_Being



Series: Silence [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Thalmor, hearthfire, the dragonborn is a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Being/pseuds/Potato_Being
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laria takes Erandur home to meet her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entrance

I stood with my back to a cliff face, sending nervous glances towards Laria. We were surrounded by Thalmor soldiers, with swords pointed towards us.

“You’re not going to be able to manipulate your way out of this.” I said quietly to her. She glared at me, her lips parting. I took the cue to duck, and as I did, a thundering shout shook the ground.

 **“Yol Toor Shul!”** The woman spat fire at the soldiers, and without any acknowledgement of this, began walking past the bodies. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw an archer ready his bow. Laria could barely see her hands, much less someone to the side of her. I didn’t warn her, I simply shot an ice spike, impaling the man. Laria spun around as he fell, and I had a moment of panic, expecting her to roast me. She didn’t. She looked at the body, then at me, and nodded. I took that as the only thanks I would get, and followed her into the forests.

As we crossed into the town of Morthal, I expected to take a room in the inn. She would fall asleep immediately, and I would often stay awake, perusing the library she always seemed to carry.

We didn’t stop at the inn, though, instead crossing the bridge into the swamp. Her bow was out and readied, her head turning to see her surroundings as best she could.

“I can keep an eye out. You just take us where we’re going.” I said. She was startled by my voice, as we had traveled in silence for two hours, but the motion would be unnoticeable by passersby. She glanced back at me, and nodded.

As we headed through the swamp I could see light in the distance. Laria seemed to be more relaxed, if that was possible. She still held her bow at the ready, but she wasn’t looking for things to attack her from all sides. We approached a large house, with smoke rising steadily from a chimney. She put the arrow back in her quiver, and began working to open the door.

“What are you doing? Someone lives here.” I said. She looked over at me, frustrated. “Are you going to kill the inhabitants?” A spike of fear rushed through me as she didn’t respond and opened the door slowly. She stepped silently through the entry hall, towards the closed doors at the other end. She pulled them open and surveyed whatever was in there. With a loud scream, two small figures flew towards her, and she crouched down, opening her arms wide.

“Mother!” Two small girls hugged Laria tightly, and looked up at me. “Who’s that, Mother?” “He looks like you!” Laria stood up, gesturing to me and saying something quietly. She looked up at a small Breton woman as she walked up to us, embracing Laria.

“We missed you. I was worried.” Laria said something in her ear, which earned the woman a smack on the head. Laria gestured for me to follow, and I did, the girls showing the both of us the myriad of flowers and bugs they’d found and brought home. A dog was laying beside a small fire, and the whole house smelled of cooking meat. Laria motioned for me to sit, and I did, as she took a seat with her back to the fire.

Their housecarl had made venison soup, and used up most of Laria’s ageing hoard of potatoes for the soup.

“Ma’am, there were some mercenaries that came by, asking about you. I told them that you were very rarely home, and that they should ask in Winterhold.” She nodded to him.

“Mother, I found a little spider yesterday, and I’m going to train it so it can help guard the house!” The blonde girl squealed. For the first time, Laria smiled in a way that wasn’t overly threatening.

“Are you leaving again?” The Breton woman asked quietly. Laria frowned, thinking. She then shook her head.


End file.
